Mood Ring
by Saikono-san
Summary: Koko gathered all his guy friends in his dorm to talk about a serious problem.... What could the problem be? Read to find out! RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my First Fan-fic, Song-fic & One-shot!**

**Wow! That's alot of firsts!**

**Anyway, I've been too lazy to upload this but now I got the strength to upload hehe!!**

**Please review! It would help me alot!**

**If you don't review then it would make me sad *sniff***

**The song is Mood Ring by Relient K....**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

^.^Saikono-san^.^

* * *

It was time. Time for what? Well, time for the Gakuen Alice boys to meet up at Koko's Dorm. Actually, it was Koko that wanted to gather them all up together for … you know.. "MALE BONDING". Or at least, that's what he said, but really he just wanted to talk about a serious problem on a serious note. That is, if they could be serious enough about it.

Koko was waiting expectantly for his fellow men as he watch TV. Though it wasn't his type to suddenly call out for guys (instead of girls), it was a rather … serious predicament that he has no idea how to handle. Thus, he turns for his fellow men, hoping they would be a good help and having brilliant minds like his, could possibly give good advice.

But out of all of them, Tsubasa seemed to be the most reliable asset out of all of them, with his knowledge of complicated things which he does not comprehend. He doesn't get along well with Ruka, so he's out of the picture. Natsume has some anger issues to clear, but Koko doubted that he would even care for the subject he's to bring up. And Yuu , though a loyal friend, he was probably way too shy to even know what to do in this predicament.

Yes, the young mind-reader had thought this all through, surprisingly. It even came to be a surprise himself. But he knew he had a brilliant mind, just to lazy to use it. Koko believed his mind was so extraordinary that it would be so easy to take over the world… or just use it to figure out a way through this problem. And he had. Excluding the world denomination part (due to not having all his plans organized and what not).

So what was the point of asking all these fellow men to meet up at his snack shack exactly? Koko believed that his fellow beings could also have the same problem as he had and he wanted to share his brilliant idea to his wonderful men.

That's when the bells to his door rang, the door opening to reveal said fellow men. Koko brimmed with pleasure, seeing them drag themselves to the stools next to the counter, a dark murkiness looming above them. Each of the men noticed the mind-reader's wide grin across his face and snapped, "What are you smiling about?"

He laughed, he then gave them some snacks from his refrigerator. And of course, it was free. After he handed each of them a bag of chips, he suddenly frowned, "It seems we are all on the same page."

Now all of them were frowning, each of them realizing this serious and problematic… problem which had befallen among some of the girls in Gakuen Alice. It was curiously annoying and perhaps unbearable. It was amazing that after all these weeks, it has finally dawned on the boys of Gakuen Alice that they had survived just the beginning.

**We all know the girls that I am talking about…**

Koko began. "It seems that we… my brethren, have been cursed to endure such a hard time…"

Natsume stared at him. "Would you just cut to the chase?"

Tsubasa agreed. "Yes, I believe we all know where this is leading to."

**Well they are time bombs and they are ticking.**

**And the only question's when…**

Koko sighed.

And dramatically, they all said together, "Girls and their emotions…"

… **they'll blow up.  
And they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
Cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them**

"So apparently, we all seem to know what's going on right?" Koko asked, seeing them all nod.

Ruka slurped loudly on his soda that Koko gave them earlier, setting it down with a loud THUNK. "YES… I do. Hotaru, she's all black mailing then next minute she's all caring."

Tsubasa agreed. "First she's all ditzy and carefree.. Then all of the sudden she grabs at your neck and rips your head off. I know.. Misaki got on to me just today. It was horrible."

Yuu was thinking well on this too. "Nonoko… isn't one to "rip the head off" but her mood changes dramatically from happiness to sadness. .. Perhaps they are all having their monthly?"

Natsume took off his hat, shaking away some sweat. Then he growled loudly, "Monthly or not, I do not know what's going on in Mikan's mind. To me, she's always changing moods."

Koko nodded, thinking the same about Anna and her cooking. She innocently asks him a few questions or so, then suddenly spurts out saying that he cared less for her cookings which she had worked on for days on end. And the thing was, he hadn't said a thing (due to him thinking).

The mind-reader nodded some more as he listened to more murmuring from his friends about this and that. Pulling out a rolled up paper, he proclaimed, "That is why, my dear friends…

**I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get… emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off. to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking…cause what they're thinking…"**

Now, they all stared at him as if he grew another head out of his neck. What was up with the singing?

Koko rolled out the large paper like a scroll, showing his horrible drawing skills using water animals. There was some awful handwriting somewhere towards the middle that said, "Girls wear mood rings," pointing at a poorly drawing mood ring with terrible color schemes. Then there was another one below that with an equation.

_Emotional Girls + Mood Rings = Happiness and Understanding for all Men_

All Tsubasa could mutter out was, "Dude, you are horrible at drawing."

Koko slapped it down to his counter. "Ignore that fact. Anyway, isn't this a brilliant plan?!"

"How so?" Yuu asked unsurely. "Mood rings aren't always accurate. They only change due to the temperature of the skin beneath the ring."

"Hey," Koko pointed at him, wagging his finger. "Don't be hating. And plus, I got mood rings that would work for sure. I got them made with the help of m senpai with the feeling alice"

"…So are you saying you want us to give these to them?" Ruka said, scanning the paper all over again.

"Man… It's like proposing to an idiot.." Natsume blinked, a frown grazing his face.

Koko spread out his arms. "Guys. This will work. Trust me and don't take it to seriously." He then decided to give an example. "You guys know me and Anna right? The "cute couple" within the Gakuen Alice News right? Well, truthfully..Anna …

**She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all I said **_(thought_**) was "someone get that girl a mood ring" **Koko's voice faded with a sigh.

"I know what you mean." Natsume replied. " When it's me with Mikan…

**If it's drama you want then look no further  
They're like the real world meets boy meets world... meets days of our lives  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder **_(Like literally, she uses some of her alice like crazy! especially when I'm around)  
_**They'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize…"**

The other's were surprised that Natsume even decided to follow along, but his voice blended so well that it even shocked the said singer himself. "Geh, where did that come from?"

Tsubasa then decided to give it a shot, his voice melodic with a strange harmonic easily blending in as he sang dully. "And soo…

**You've contrived some sort of a plan to help us fellow man  
We'll get… emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off. to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
Cause what they're thinking…"**

Then Ruka quickly joined in.

"**She's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"**

They all now stared at Yuu, for his voice was the only one not heard.

"H-Hey, I don't know what to sing next, kay?" Yuu pleaded. " I don't even know why we're singing..."

"Well, if they were to wear these mood rings… what would the colors mean?" Koko suggested.

Ruka thought about it…**"Cause when it's black **_(for Hotaru)_** it means watch your back because you're probably - the last person in the world right now she wants to see."**

"**And when it's blue **_(for Mikan)_** it means that you should call her up immediately -and ask her out because she'll most likely agree." **Natsume sang as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"**And when it's green **_(for Misaki) _**it simply means that she is really stressed…"**

There was a time of silence until a loud deep sigh came from Yuu. "**And when it's clear **_(For Nonoko) _**it means she's completely emotionless… and that's all right - I must confess…"**

…**We all know the girls that I am talking about…**

Koko smiled. "Let's take Sumire for example… Before I broke up with her… I remember she had a big thing to do with her hair."

Ruka nodded. "It's always like that… **she liked you Wednesday, but now it's Friday… and she has to wash her hair…"**

"**And it just figures… that we'll never figure them out."** Yuu sang quietly with a matter of fact in his tone.

Tsubasa continued.** "First she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde…" **Then Natsume added softly, " **....at least she makes a lovely pair."**

They all stayed silent, wondering if this was a good idea.

Koko pulled out one of the many mood rings in his pocket and examined it.

**Mood ring… oh mood ring  
Oh tell me will you bring the key…  
To unlock this mystery…  
Of girls and their emotions  
Play it back in slow motion  
So I… may understand the complex infrastructure known as the - female mind…**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now please review!**

**I'm planning on making a sequel for this...**

**Like when the girls are wearing mood rings and how it affects the boys...**

**-Saikono-san  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**I'm sorry but I can't put the sequel on soon…. Our exam just started and it's a big hassle….**_

_**Next week our Intramurals will start…**_

_**And my 13**__**th**__** birthday too….**_

_**But I'll try to update as soon as possible!**_

_**Please wait for it….**_

_**Saikono-san**_


End file.
